creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Walker the Big Talker
' '''is episode 133a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on June 25, 2005. Synopsis During an angry phone call to Whitney, Principal Walker has said his school is "great for students", so he must keep the lie going when each of The Lucky 6's parents (well, except for Constantinos') schedule a conference with him. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, The Narrator, Christian, Larry and Wayne *Josh Peck as Eric *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker and Robert *Dan Castellaneta as Floyd and Mr. Crawford *Clancy Brown as Bill *Grey DeLisle as Whitney and Sierra *Tress MacNeille as Mrs. White *Gary Sauls as Joey, Constantinos, Mr. Goodman, Peter and Tuna (WIP) Trivia *Chum Bucket Rhumba by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield serves as the title card track for this episode. Transcript (Episode opens with Principal Walker relaxing in his office. He lays out his chair and takes out an entire cake from his mini-fridge. Mr. Goodman is in the office, with Mrs. White's class by his side) '''Principal Walker: '''Are you just gonna stand there? '''Mr. Goodman: '''Well, sir, I had to transport Mrs. White's class here. They just took their fitness test for P.E, and the test was created by none other than you. Is this your idea of fitness tests? Putting innocent children in danger? '''Principal Walker: '''Hmm... (leans in to get a closer look) (We see a disturbing closeup of the class. They're all severely injured. Eric is chewing on Edward's twisted leg) '''Principal Walker: '''They look fine to me. Just bits of dirt and a few scratches. Take them to Nurse Fracture's office, she'll give them a peppermint and they'll feel better. (Mr. Goodman looks mad) '''Principal Walker: '''What? '''Mr. Goodman: '''No. A peppermint won't do anything. I've already called paramedics. '''Principal Walker: '''Then why are you in here?! '''Mr. Goodman: '''Two reasons. One, the back is unsuitable for ambulance parking. (Disturbing closeup of the back of the school filled with plenty of potholes, garbage, and wild animals) '''Mr. Goodman: '''Two, I wanna remind you parent-teacher conferences are around the corner. You can't be old and mean forever. The parents will see how bad this school is. '''Principal Walker: '''Well, I've got better things to do. '''Mr. Goodman: '''Like what? Laze around in front of your computer all day, like how you usually do? '''Principal Walker: '''Great idea! (falls asleep, and his head falls on his keyboard) (Later, it is now evening, and all the students have gone home. Mrs. White is carrying Principal Walker out of his office) '''Mrs. White: '(grunts) You're heavy. (her back pops) Ouch! 'Principal Walker: '''Do the thing you always do when you carry me! '''Mrs. White: '''You owe me big time, Gaylord. (clears her throat and starts baby talking) Come on, Walker, why don't I carry you back home? (Walker repeatedly claps childishly) '''Mrs. White: '''I know what will cheer you up! (takes out an envelope) You got a new letter in the mail. (Mrs. White tears it open, and right when she does, a huge letter pops out. The letter is so huge that it floods the entire school) '''Principal Walker: '(gasps for air and reads a bit of it) "From Whitney Breault". Oh no, not the crazy rich lady! (Later, Mrs. White has read Walker the entire letter, and is carrying him in her arms) 'Mrs. White: '''You see? She took time out of her day to cuss at you and threaten a lawsuit for all the danger you put on your students! (Principal Walker stares at her) '''Mrs. White: '(back to her normal voice) It's a 'you' problem, Gaylord. (Walker is still staring, leading to awkward silence) (Cut to the exterior of the school. We hear Walker beating the living daylights out of Mrs. White) (Cut to a time card) '''The Narrator: '''Later... (Walker dials a few numbers on a payphone) Category:Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 6 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages